


The Rumor Mill

by andromyntra



Series: Bringing up Spidey [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromyntra/pseuds/andromyntra
Summary: Tony calls a press conference to address rumors that Peter is Spider-man. The conference leads to some new, interesting rumors. Part of the "Bringing up Spidey" verse.





	

"Stark Industries intern is the Amazing Spiderman!" Pepper flashed the projection in front of the Avengers. 

"I didn't tell anyone!" Peter said immediately. 

"No one's accusing you, child!" Steve said, and turned to Pepper."What are the reasons they're giving? Anything worth worrying about?"

"I'm not a child." Peter got a look from Tony. He leaned back onto the couch, a sulky look on his face.

"They're asking why an intern should live in the tower," Pepper said, "And how he was selected. Also, it seems Spider-man has a juvenile voice, which fits a teenager."

"Well, that's all true." Steve leaned forward. "What do we do about it?" 

"My voice isn't juvenile!"

The Avengers laughed, making Peter sulk even more. Steve pulled him closer. "What's wrong now, pet?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a prat, Cap. It's just that I never thought I'd be in a tabloid. They're disgusting." Peter said. "They keep printing rumors and leaked pics. May says celebrities themselves leak stuff for publicity. What if people find out about Spider-man and think I told the tabloids?"

"That's not going to happen. We'll nip this in the bud." Steve patted Peter's shoulder reassuringly. "Any ideas how?" he asked, his eyes sweeping around the room.

"We'll have a press conference." Tony jumped up, eyes shining.

"So your protégé can follow in your footsteps? Go up and say he's Spider-man?" Pepper asked with a hand on her hip.

"No, he won't. Peter hates the spotlight." Tony replied and Steve gave Peter a quick side hug. Tony paced the room. "Listen up, you lot. I have a plan, and I'm not going to repeat a word of it."

The plan seemed sound, and the rest of the afternoon was spent fleshing out details. 

"What are you going to wear, Tarantula?" Tony asked when the Avengers dispersed, looking Peter over.

Peter looked confused. "What I usually wear? A shirt and jeans?" 

"No, this needs formal attire." Tony said, still looking at Peter with an appraising look.

"I'll wear a blazer?" Peter asked. What did Mr. Stark mean by formal attire? A tux?

"Put a jacket on now, we're going to the tailor." Tony walked out. Peter shrugged and followed. 

 

On the day of the conference Steve was dressing when he heard soft footsteps, followed by an equally soft knock and a whispered "Cap?"

A little worried, he opened the bedroom door.

Peter stood, in an elegant dove grey suit. Tony's tailor had outdone himself - the style was perfect for Peter's age, and the suit was cut beautifully. The boy looked handsome, and adorably shy.  Steve smiled, and when Peter blushed, picked him up and gave him a twirl.

"Cap! Put me down! The suit!" Peter yelled.

Steve put him down and gave him a squeeze, asking, "What about the suit?"

Peter squirmed, "Mr. Stark said the suit will get crumpled!"

"If he says anything I'll crumple up his other suit." Steve grinned, kissed Peter's hair and held his shoulders, leaning back to look at him. "You look handsome, little spider. Your aunt is coming, isn't she?" 

"Mhm" Peter nodded.

"She shouldn't miss seeing you like this." Steve smiled again, making Peter blush for a second time. "I'm so proud of you, Peter," Steve said and tugged Peter's jacket back into place. "There! Now it's not crumpled!" They walked to the elevator.

They stepped into the lounge, met by a chorus of "Ahhh"s. Wanda gave Peter's tie a little tug back into position, when Tony stepped in dressed in the same dove grey but in a different style.

He frowned, marching up to Peter. "This is exactly why you shouldn't be allowed good clothes, Aragoglet!" he snapped, "It looks like you did Greco-Roman wrestling in that suit!" He pulled and patted Peter's suit, making the group chuckle.

"And you have a problem with touch." Steve said drily.

"First, I don't have a problem with touch. Second, I'm undoing the harm you did." Tony said, before issuing an irritated command to Jarvis. A bot came out of nowhere and started brushing Peter down.

"Here." Tony handed Peter a pair of sunglasses. Peter put them on, to an "Awww!" from the whole room with the exception of Pietro. Peter grimaced. 

"They're not wearing suits." Peter protested, pointing to the twins. All the Avengers were dressed well, but not in formal wear. Even Steve was wearing jeans and a polo shirt. 

"Yes, they're Avengers, not my interns!" Tony answered. "Now come on down. You're staying close to Steve, remember?" 

Peter nodded, and Steve put an arm around him as they walked down the corridor to the conference room. Peter took a step back when the door opened. The room was huge and filled with people, and cameras started flashing the moment he stepped in. Peter's eyes went wide. 

Tony, sitting in the center of the long table, smiled encouragingly at Peter, patting the chair next to him.

Peter sat down, trying not to fidget. He realized that Tony was not at the center of the table, he was. Steve sat at his right, and the other Avengers took their seats, along with Pepper. All eyes were on him.

"This is to put an end to the ridiculous rumors that my intern, Peter Parker, is Spider-man. As you can see for yourself, he looks nothing like Spider-man," Tony shrugged. "I don't think there should be any further questions."

"Spider-man wears a mask!" One of the reporters shouted.

"Why is he living with the Avengers?" came another question.

Peter was starting to sweat. He had not realized that it would be so chaotic. "I know it's scarier than battle, pet, but you'll be fine." Steve whispered, and Peter nodded. He hoped he would be. 

Tony was fielding questions with ease, explaining that Peter was an intern assisting him in his personal projects, not Stark Industries R & D. He prompted Peter to describe what he did in Stark Industries. Peter quickly spoke what he had rehearsed, about his work with Tony and Bruce. "The projects take up a lot of time, which is why I have no time to commute." finished Peter. 

"Are you still in school?" A reporter asked. 

"I am in an online program for gifted children, pursuing a special curriculum drafted by Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. They teach me Science and Math, I follow online courses for a few other subjects, I attend a photography class thrice a week and I sit in on the twins' history classes." Peter rattled off. 

"What's so special about history?" A voice asked from the end of the room. 

"Captain Rogers really brings the Great Depression and World War II to life." Peter said in a flat voice. The room filled with murmurs. Tony nodded appreciatively. That was unrehearsed snark, perfect for a kid who was his intern. 

"Are you allowed to visit your parents?" Peter flinched. 

"How often do you visit your parents, Mr Parker?" The question was quickly rephrased by another reporter. 

"My only surviving parent is my aunt, Ms. May Parker, currently sitting in the front row. She and my Uncle Ben raised me." Peter leaned forward as the reporters started clicking away. "No one restricts me. I video call her almost every day and visit her quite often. I am expected to take care of my work - clean up, not leave any experiment unattended, stuff like that - and inform Mr. Stark before I visit."

"How were you selected?" A reporter asked, and Tony held up a hand. 

"It is confidential. I am free to select people who are competent for a position in Stark Industries by any testing method. Anyone can also apply through the official website, and Interns are considered for admission throughout the year." His voice was firm.

"With all due respect, Tony Stark is not exactly known for responsible living." A man called out. "Who makes sure you're eating and sleeping properly?"

"Well, I can eat and sleep without assistance." Peter's voice and head tilt was obviously picked up from Tony, but he continued. "Mr. Stark does check. And then there are the other Avengers - Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff are taking care of the Maximoffs, so they monitor me as well, Dr. Banner cooks sometimes, and of course Cap, I mean Captain Rogers keeps an eye on what I'm doing." The pens scribbled furiously. Tony chuckled. There were going to be requests for "Daily life of the Avengers" specials from all the networks now. Getting Steve on television when he was in Papa Bear mode would be good, though. Also Natasha's table manners lectures. 

"Are your accommodations in Avengers Tower adequate?" Peter giggled, and Steve nudged him gently while biting back a grin. "Yes. Peter answered. I have a suite in Mr. Stark's penthouse, and it's lavish." Tony winced inwardly. 

"Do you stay in Mr. Stark's own apartment?" A voice was heard about the general clamor. "Don't you think, Mr. Stark, that having a teenager living in your apartment is inappropriate?" Steve frowned, Peter flushed, and Tony opened his mouth to answer, but the crowd quieted. They were looking at Natasha, who had her fist pointed at the crowd. The "Widow's bites" had had a bit of publicity. She put down her fist and looked at the crowd. 

"So, all of you who have teens living under your roofs are doing something inappropriate?" Natasha asked and Clint snickered. "He's not the only teenager living in Avengers Tower. Wanda has a room in my floor and Pietro lives with Clint. It's much easier."

"Do you have a curfew, Mr. Parker?" someone asked, and Peter said "Yes."

'"What happens if you break the curfew? How are you disciplined?" Peter blushed, eliciting a huge response from the crowd. "Say 'No Comment,' Peter!" Tony whispered, and Peter echoed it. 

"And I better not see anything other than 'No comment' as an answer to that question in the media." Steve's field voice boomed around the room. The reporters went wide-eyed and fell silent, and some of them actually scratched out their notes. Pietro and Peter exchanged chuckles. 

"As you all see, Peter Parker has a very tight schedule. He does not have the time to be Spider-man, even if you leave aside the fact that Spider-man is much taller." Tony took over the conference again. 

"Have you met Spider-man, Mr. Parker?" the question took Tony by surprise.

"No, when he visits the Avengers it is for confidential meetings. I am not allowed in those." Peter answered smoothly. Steve gave an appreciative nod. "Look out!" Peter shouted suddenly and jumped up, pointing at the ceiling. A large ornamental light fixture had worked its way loose and was hanging by a thread. Peter ran to the fixture, but Steve was there first, easily jumping up and breaking the fixture off. Peter walked back to the table, winded and panting. Pietro snickered. Steve and Clint both glared at him, but to no avail. Peter went up, still breathing hard, and punched his shoulder. Pietro started to chuckle now. 

"I think that is all for now." Tony said, and Steve walked Peter out, an arm around him. May came through the door almost immediately after the Avengers, and Peter leaped into her arms. 

"You look so handsome. And you were fantastic up there!" May gushed, and Peter flushed deep red. Steve led the way to the elevator. After May had been treated to lunch by the Avengers and Peter had been hugged around a thousand times, she was escorted out by Tony and Peter into an automatic car. 

When Peter walked into the lounge again, he pounced on Pietro, wrestling him to the ground. Steve and Clint did not interfere, but just looked on with crossed arms. Peter pinned Pietro to the ground and sat on him, holding his head to the carpet. To Peter's chagrin, Pietro started laughing again. 

"I'm sorry! But Peter's the fastest I've seen. He runs at- like half *my* speed." Pietro gasped out. "And pretending to get winded? And the panting? Then he walks up to me and does this," Pietro moved a fist slowly through the air, "and scowls!" The boy's laughter was infectious, and soon everyone joined in, including Peter. 

"Did I mess things up?" Pietro asked when they had finally stopped laughing. 

"No, I don't think you did." Tony said. "You looked like a bit of a bully though, Speedy Gonzalez." 

Pietro's face fell. "I don't want to be portrayed like that!" he turned to Clint. "Can we make it stop?" 

Tony raised a hand. "The best thing would be to ignore it, Pietro. In my experience, the rumor mill never focuses on things that we expect. It is always the unexpected." He settled himself in front of the huge television screen. "Jarvis, let's have a quick summary of what the press made of the conference, shall we?" The other Avengers took their seats. 


End file.
